


Family Routines

by SQFeatherNova2



Series: Mayor Regina and Artist Emma [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Developing Relationship, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, G!P, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/pseuds/SQFeatherNova2
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Maleficent/Snow Queen | Ingrid | Sarah Fisher
Series: Mayor Regina and Artist Emma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177496
Kudos: 13





	Family Routines

The Swan-Mills family has settled into a routine. Before the routine was setup, Lena, Mal, Ingrid and Cora have moved into the huge home that Emma and Regina bought on Mifflin. It didn’t take much convincing for the older mothers when the offer was made. “Mom, please move in?” Regina asked Cora. “You needn’t ask me twice. This house is like a mansion with its many rooms,” Cora answered. Lena didn’t want to be away from her family any longer, that even included having her own place which wasn’t her intention. “Sis, I’d like to stay? Meeting Rey and seeing you and Mom again has awakened a longing for staying close,” Lena explained.

“We have plenty of room. Go pick your room,” Emma offered. Lena was excited and went off to pick her room. Mal and Ingrid already picked their room and came back. The routine was Emma would check on Rey at night, as per usual, then Regina in the morning. Throughout the day, the older mothers and Lena would share in changing and feeding Rey. Lena was scared to feed Rey, but once Regina showed her how to hold the baby and give the bottle to the tiny human. Once Lena understood how to hold the baby and give the bottle, she enjoyed holding her niece and feeding her.

Regina overheard Lena telling Rey of their childhood and the brunette stayed to listen. “I was a rebel growing up, little one. Your Mummy was the good one. I do hope you’ll be like both your moms, but I kind of hope you’ll get a bit of a rebellious streak, too. I’m glad I came to meet you. I’m not leaving anyone.” The redhead noticed Regina’s shadow and turned to see her. “Oh, hello sis. How much did you hear?” Lena asked. “All of it, but I found it adorable, honestly,” Regina replied. “No, you did not.” Regina sat by her sister on the couch and nodded. “I did.” Regina noticed Lena displaying her dragon fangs and smiled. “We’re halflings, but she’s three-quarters dragon,” Lena explained. “Really? I mean her being seventy-five percent dragon?” the brunette asked. “I talked with Mum and Emma. Mal and Ingrid helped explain it. It’s true, she’ll get fangs like we have. You can display yours, too.”

Regina was unsure of how to make her fangs appear. “How?” she asked. “Focus on them and they’ll appear,” Emma told her. Both women jumped and Regina suddenly felt blood trickle from her lower lip. “Oh, I’m sorry, babe. I scared them out of you, look,” Emma apologized. A mirror compact was given to the brunette and she saw her fangs. “Wow, they’re sharp. May I have a tissue?” Lena reached the tissues on the table in the living room and gave one to Regina. The brunette wiped her mouth and got the blood off her lips. Emma smiled. “I think we knew when we were younger that we were meant to be,” she said. “I agree, mi dulce,” Regina replied.

Lena smiled. “Have you heard her curse in Spanish?” the ginger asked. “Not at me, but on phone calls. I’ve heard her curse in French as well,” Emma replied. “Shut up,” Regina said. “Not on your life, babe. I am su dulce.” Lena and Cora smiled. “Will we hear ‘Mija’ when you talk to Rey?” Cora asked. “You and Papa used to call me that. Why did you stop after Papa passed away?” Regina asked. “It was too hard to say it. Every time I wanted to, it hurt. I loved how he said it to both of you. I can learn, I think, to say it again when you start to say it to Rey,” Cora admitted. Regina hugged her mother. “We’re always, ‘Mija,’ Mum,” Lena added. “I know, dear. I’m just happy we’re all under the same roof.”

Rey finished her bottle and snuggled up with Lena. “Is this supposed to happen?” she asked. “It happens. She loves you,” Emma replied. “Oh, dear me, I love you too little one.” The new mothers assisted with burping Rey and Emma put a towel on Lena’s left shoulder and Regina helped with positioning Rey against Lena’s chest and shoulder. “Now, support her bottom and gently pat her back,” Regina explained. “Alright,” Lena said, following instructions. It didn’t take long for Rey to burp and she squirmed a little, but Lena handled everything very well. “Auntie’s got you, little one.” Emma removed the towel with little issue and threw it in the hamper after rinsing it out.” Rey’s just amazing. Did you expect to have her on Valentine’s Day?” Lena asked. “I think she was due after, but only by like a week. I started having pains on the night of the thirteenth, but dismissed them as Braxton Hicks at first. When it was Valentine’s Day, the pains were harsher and I couldn’t deal. Emma made the calls Mom, Mal and Ingrid. It was already decided that I wanted to do home birth,” Regina explained.

“To be honest, you and Regina were born at home, too. It’s safer and easier because the surroundings are familiar,” Cora explained. Mal chuckled. “Emma was a home birth as well,” Ingrid said. “I was?” Emma asked. “Yes, you were born in your egg before you came out completely. I pushed you out in your egg. I was in my dragon form, too,” Mal explained. Emma learned of her birth and she was excited. “Wow, how did I get out of my egg?” Mal and Ingrid smiled. “It was a relatively soft shell, so all you had to do was push against the membrane and it cracked. We helped you the rest of the way,” Mal told Emma. “How come Rey was born like a human baby?” Regina asked. “The babies make their choice before birth. Rey chose human birth,” Mal answered. “I wouldn’t have rejected her if she was born in her egg,” Regina said softly. “She knew that, but she wanted to make birth less painful,” Ingrid told her. “Oh, she knew I was scared because of what happened before,” Regina answered.

Lena picked up on the hint and Cora mouthed “later,” to Lena. Lena saw Cora say it and she nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Rey made a noise and Lena looked down at her, seeing she was falling asleep. “Sleep tight, sweetie,” Lena told Rey. Mal and Ingrid bought a bassinet for the living room so no one had to take Rey upstairs to the master bedroom or the nursery. Lena put Rey into the bassinet and smiled. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted a baby; holding Rey and feeding her? Made my mind up, I want a baby.” Cor a picked up on Lena’s tone. “Mija, are you pregnant?” she asked. “Huh? No, not yet.” Regina sniffed her sister. “You have a different scent, hermana,” Regina said. “You have heightened senses because of the pregnancy, but I do not have a different scent,” Lena defended. “Denial is always first,” Ingrid explained.

Regina chuckled. “I was in denial when I was pregnant with Rey. Yes, we planned for her, but I was in denial because I was scared shitless.” Lena looked at her sister. “Anybody would be because you don’t know what’s going to happen at any given time,” Lena said. Emma smelled the same scent as Regina, then the older mothers did, too. Regina noticed Lena get pale, then Lena felt sick and ran for the bathroom down the hall. The younger sister ran after her to help. The brunette held the red hair back from the toilet and Lena’s face. “I’m here.” Lena emptied her stomach and leaned against her sister. “Fuck, I didn’t mean now. I meant with my eventual partner.”

The brunette held her sister and felt a bump where the flat stomach used to be. “Is he or she Hades’?” she asked bravely. “No. I had sex with a guy after him and what I told you. It happened to be a detective from the police station.” Regina smiled. “You didn’t…” Regina said before chuckling. Lena chuckled too as she washed her mouth and hands before the pair went back to the living room. “I did, it was an accident honestly. We had drinks and it just happened. It was two or three months ago. Whenever I accidentally killed Hades via self-defense.” Regina kissed her sister’s cheek. “Self-defense is a defense mechanism.”

Lena sighed. “The detective knows I’m pregnant with his child, but he wants nothing to do with her or me. He called us a mistake and he wished he never slept with me. His boss and colleagues shamed him. I went to the station to show him an ultrasound photo. He basically yelled at me in the middle of the station. I came back later with paperwork from court to voluntarily revoke his rights. He signed it without another thought. I hope he got beat up for how he treated us,” Lena admitted. Everyone growled and Regina gave her sister paper and pen. “His name,” she stated.

Lena took the pad and pen and wrote: “Liam Jones.” Just as the ginger wrote the name, someone knocked on the door. Regina looked through the peephole and saw a dark-haired man, some sense of facial hair and blue eyes that looked like sapphires. “Lena, who is this?” Lena got up and looked at the same man through the peephole. That’s Liam’s younger brother, Killian.” Lena opened the door and Killian was kind-hearted, Regina saw that. “Zelena, I’m sorry about my ass of a brother. Our family and myself have disowned him for how he treated you and the baby girl. I took the ultrasound photo for myself before he had the chance to rip it apart. If you’ll allow me…I’d like to be the baby’s father. I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes onto the photo. I said to myself ‘she’s mine.’ I’m staying at Granny’s if you’d like to talk. I just wanted you to know that I don’t act like my older brother,” Killian explained.

Lena was surprised, yet, touched by Killian’s words. “I…you don’t have to go. Right?” Lena turned to Regina and she nodded. “Won’t you come in?” Regina asked. Killian took a few steps inside and Lena shut the door. “Did he get beat up?” Lena asked. Killian laughed a hearty laugh. “By the station and our parents. He’s a fool and a damned idiot. He’s left the force and he’s left the country,” Killian replied. Lena nodded. “Killian, are you truly willing to be her father?” Lena asked. “Not just her father…her Daddy. Your partner, if you wish to get to know each other better,” Killian admitted. Lena was moved by the offer and smiled. “You’d give up your life in New York and live in this sleepy town?”

Killian grinned and he showed his own fangs. “As I remember, family is home and home is where your family is. Are you sure it was my idiot brother who fathered her? Look within yourself. He denied you both because he slept with you after we did. It was me. We look like each other because we are twins and he happens to be the older twin. I didn’t leave the apartment without making sure you were okay and left the note.” Lena’s eyes went wide in realization. “Oh, dear me. I’m a slut…” Lena said softly. Killian held Lena and Regina rubbed her sister’s back softly. “No, you’re not. You are beautiful, smart and loyal. You don’t remember our night together because we did it in dragon form. Yes, we were drunk, too, but alcohol doesn’t bother us. My parents know the child is mine, not Liam’s. You remember the night with Liam because it was in human form,” he explained. “He still got beat up at the station because his tone and actions were uncalled for. Our parents taught him better than that, but he’s always been full of himself. Lena…this baby was made out of love, not a mistake. We wanted to make love.”

***

Killian moved into the mansion, about two weeks after Lena was told the truth. The ginger didn’t take very long to ask if Killian could move in. Everyone agreed and Regina and Emma found him, one day, with Rey in her nursery. He looked at them with a fearful expression and immediately started putting Rey back into the bassinet. “No, don’t. Hold her, she’s fond of you,” Regina told him. “Lena’s sleeping and I wanted to come hold Rey. She’s beautiful.” Regina and Emma smiled at him. “You thought we’d tell you to put her down?” Emma asked. “Well…yes. Listen…thank you for helping us get a DNA test. I know that Lena took some convincing. I think we both were scared to do it. I’m glad the baby is truly mine. I just knew when I saw the ultrasound photo. Now, we know for sure.”

Killian put Rey in her bassinet and let her have his finger. “We know it’s only been a couple of weeks, but do you and Lena have feelings for one another?” Regina asked. “We do…I’m not one to push someone into a relationship, but I meant what I said two weeks ago: I don’t want to be just the father, I want to be the baby’s Daddy. I’ve always wanted to be a father and yes, this isn’t how I imagined it, but we’re taking it slow. As slow as we can with a baby coming. I’ll never abandon them.” Regina and Emma knew he was telling the truth. Rey fell asleep and had let go of Killian’s finger.

So, Killian became a part of the routine and family. Whenever Lena went to feed or change Rey, Killian was hot on her heels to assist in any way he could. Both were attentive to each other and to Rey whenever Rey called for family. Mal and Ingrid found Killian feeding Rey one afternoon and had a towel on his right shoulder to burp her. “You’ll be a great Daddy to your little girl,” Ingrid said softly. “Thank you…I just want to do right by Lena and our daughter. I love them both and I especially love this little one. Don’t I, love? Yes, I do.” Mal and Ingrid chuckled. “Are you a full dragon?” Mal asked. “I am. I know the baby will be seventy-five percent dragon, just like Rey here.”

With that, the family routine included Killian, who wanted nothing more than to be with Lena and their baby girl. The whole family welcomed Killian with open arms, especially with his sense of family and finding Lena to tell her that he wanted to be a partner in raising their child and that he fell in love with the tiny being growing in Lena’s womb the instant he saw the ultrasound photo. He’s also a deputy for Storybrooke’s police station. It took this man no time at all to drop everything and follow Lena to Storybrooke to be with his family. Family is where home is and home is family. Home isn’t a place, it’s the people that make a place a home.


End file.
